1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus in which an upper case to which a display cover of a display panel is pasted is fixed to a lower case.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are liquid crystal display devices as display devices mounted in, for example, vehicle on-board navigation systems. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel (liquid crystal panel) having a display surface composed of thin glass. Thus, the LCD panel, when used in an exposed state, could be broken by an external force or an impact. To prevent this, some liquid crystal display devices include an LCD panel, the display surface side of which is fixed to a transparent cover window (cover glass) through which the display surface is visible. The cover window can cover the display surface of the LCD panel to protect it.
Some liquid crystal display devices include an LCD panel, a display cover disposed on the display surface side of the LCD panel, a frame-like display cover support case (upper case) that supports and fixes an outer circumferential portion of the display cover, a backlight, and a housing case (lower case) that houses the backlight and into which the display cover support case is fitted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-7000 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which projecting hook portions are provided on a sidewall of an upper case (or lower case) while openings are formed on a sidewall of a lower case (or upper case), and the hooks are fitted into the openings so as to fix the upper case to the lower case.
When the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-7000 is manufactured or reworked (reassembled), the entire upper case (or lower case) is deformed and fitted into the lower case (or upper case). This causes difficulties in the fitting work and a removal work between the upper case and the lower case during the manufacturing or the rework. In the case in which, as described above, the upper case is the display cover support case that supports and fixes the outer circumferential portion of the display cover disposed on the display surface side of the LCD panel, deforming the upper case when fitting or removing the upper case into or from the lower case applies a physical load to the LCD panel and the display cover. Not limited to the liquid crystal display device including the LCD panel, any display device including a display panel has the same problem.